As is known, in many types of vehicles, in particular with electric propulsion or with hybrid propulsion, devices are currently installed suitable for recovering at least a part of the energy which is generated by the propulsor in order to make the vehicle operate and which, if not recovered, would inevitably be dispersed.
For example vehicles with electric propulsion are known, provided with devices which recover the energy which is produced during braking and transform it into electrical energy which is used to recharge the batteries which feed the electric propulsor of the vehicle.
Among the solutions known in this field, mention is made in particular of the apparatus, such as that described by the Chinese utility model CN 202 357 872 U, having the aim of recovering the pneumatic energy of pressure and the inertial energy which are generated in a wheel with tyre of a vehicle, when it turns, during the use of the same vehicle.
More particularly this known apparatus for the recovery of the energy in a vehicle is composed of a plurality of devices, configured as a piston, which are placed inside the tyre of the wheel of the vehicle in order to recover the energy associated with the use of the wheel, during its rotation, wherein each of these devices comprises in turn a rod apt to move axially, in contrast with the action of a spring, because of the deformation of the tyre while the wheel turns, wherein the energy recovered by these devices, housed inside the tyre, is transmitted to a device which receives and uses the energy, recovered in this way, during the operation of the vehicle.
This apparatus, for the recovery of the energy in a vehicle, is not however free from limits and disadvantages and in particular has a very complex structure and construction, including a plurality of single-direction ball valves, associated with the piston devices housed inside the tyre, and a plurality of free wheels, associated with a complex system of gears with couplings of the pinion-rack type, in order to transmit and use the energy recovered with this apparatus.